forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cormyr
| religions = Chauntea, Deneir, Lathander, Lliira, Oghma, Malar, Milil, Selûne, Silvanus, Tempus, Tymora, Waukeen; Helm (formerly) | imports = Glass, ivory, spices | exports = Armor, carved ivory, cloth, coal, food, swords, timber | alignment = |locations = yes |organizations = yes |settlements = yes }} Cormyr is an independent nation in Interior Faerûn. It was historically one of the most prosperous countries of Faerûn. As of 1372 DR, it is a country under threat from all sides and struggling to holding onto order. Nobles bicker over land rights, Sembian merchants and a Cult of the Dragon cell are trying to gain a trading foothold, and there is a Zhentarim presence. The city of Shade, and the ruins of Myth Drannor both pose a threat. The country is feeling the effects of the recent Goblin War and the death of King Azoun IV. Bandits inhabit the roads and remnants of the orc and goblin armies are in the forests. The town of Tilverton was destroyed in battle against the Shadovar, leaving the strategically important northeast of the country open to raiders wishing to invade. The current ruler, Regent Alusair Obarskyr, has her hands full in dealing with all of these threats. She has the experienced Purple Dragon Knights and War Wizards at her disposal. Adventuring is frowned upon without an official license, but adventurers could likely lend a tremendous amount of aid to the overstretched Cormyrian military. Lady Alusair has been known to offer land in exchange for services rendered to her country, so this is a place adventurers wanting to make a name for themselves tend to flock to. History :See also: History of Cormyr Cormyr was founded in 26 DR. Its first king was Faerlthann Obarskyr, son of Ondeth Obarskyr and Suzara Obarskyr. The kingdom was initially formed from a need for the elves and humans in the region to get along. Since that time, Cormyr has grown by absorbing the two realms of Esparin and Orva and claiming the Stonelands as its own. Some time between 376 DR and 432 DR, Cormyr was invaded by many dragons, including Thauglor, laying waste to virtually all of the settlements in the country. It was then raided by orcs from the Stonelands, who occupied the King's Forest until they were finally driven out in 429 DR by King Duar Obarskyr. By 432 DR however, many noble families had left Cormyr for the Dalelands or Waterdeep, or split into small factional bands. The city of Suzail was sold to Magrath the Minotaur and his pirates by a traitor to the crown around this time, and it was after Magrath's death that the Purple Dragon was adopted as the nation's official symbol. In 1352 DR (the Year of the Dragon) Gondegal, also known as "The Usurper King" and "The Lost King", attempted to establish a kingdom centered in the city of Arabel. He was overthrown after only eight days in power by an allied army composed of forces from Tilverton, Sembia and Daggerdale along with the Purple Dragons, led by king Azoun IV. Shortly before the Spellplauge, the Goblin Wars (1370 DR-1371 DR) did significant damage to the kingdom and internal and external struggles threatened to tear the kingdom apart. In post-Spellplague times, the influence and reach of Cormyr has changed somewhat. Cormyr now controls all the lands of the Dragon Coast between Easting and Westgate, including the cities of Proskur, Priapurl, Elversult, and Teziir. Cormyr has also gained a stronger presence in the west. Maloren's Rest is Cormyr's foothold in the Tunlands. Troops in Castle Aris help goods pass safely through the Farsea Swamp to points westward. In the East, Highdale is now a protectorate under crown rule. Daerlun once welcomed the protection of Purple Dragon troops, but gained its independence from both Cormyr and Sembia about forty years past. Government Cormyr has been ruled by monarchy ever since it was founded. There are some in recent times who would like to see the nation run by council. The ruling monarch has an advisor who has the title (amongst others) of High Wizard, and it is this person who is charged with the War Wizards. Laws of the Kingdom :See also: Laws of Cormyr :In 1368 DR, the following laws are posted at all major entry points to Cormyr. When this started or was/if discontinued is unknown :Laws of Cormyr :# All persons entering Cormyr must register with the officials of a border garrison. :# Foreign currency can only be used in certain locations. Please exchange your coins for Cormyrean golden lions at your first opportunity. :# Adventurers must acquire a charter before undertaking any operation as a group. :# All weapons must be peace-bonded. The only persons exempt from this law are members of chartered adventuring groups and members of mercenary groups that can offer proof of employment. :# Harming cats is forbidden. :# Bow your head to royalty and the local nobility. :# Purple Dragons have the right to search you upon request. :# Hunting on private land is forbidden. Nobility :See also: Cormyrian houses The nobility of Cormyr are the most wealthy and influential households. There is an annual ceremony at the beginning of the summer where each noble house comes to Suzail to meet and see the monarch and discuss their achievements over the previous year, before retiring to their summer residences. Nobles swear allegiance to the crown on the sword Symylazarr. Geography .]] Often referred to as the "Forest Kingdom", Cormyr was once covered in thick forests. Due to commercial logging and clearing for farming, however, the once great forests are now restricted to the King's Forest in the west, the Hullack Forest in the east and the relatively small Hermit's Wood to the south between Wheloon and the Dragonmere. The Dragonmere, an expanse of water connected to the Sea of Fallen Stars, borders Cormyr to the south. The Storm Horns mountains form a boundary to the north and west of Cormyr, with the Thunder Peaks to the east. The Vast Swamp separates Cormyr from Sembia in the southeast. The Wyvernwater is a large lake in the middle of Cormyr. Cormyr itself is dotted with beacon towers, used to quickly relay messages across the land. Cities and towns All population figures are at 1372 DR, unless otherwise noted. * Suzail (Capital), Population: 45,009. : * Arabel, Population: 30,606. * Dhedluk, Population: 936. * Eveningstar, Population: 954. * Immersea, Population: 1,170. * Marsember, Population: 36,007. * Thunderstone, Population: 1,800. * Tilverton, Population: Empty (see history) * Waymoot, Population: 1,980. * Wheloon, Population: 6,661. Trade Coins of Cormyr Coins in modern, ~1300 DR+, Cormyr are minted in either the Royal Mint in Suzail or the mint in High Horn. Older coins exist that were minted in the Elder Forest Kingdom but these haven't been minted in modern ~1300 DR+ times. Coins are refered to by the following names : Thumbs are copper pieces : Falcons are silver pieces : Lions are gold pieces : Tricrowns are platinum pieces Navy and seafaring Cormyr's official navy vessels are all named after Cormyrian monarchs, such as Valashar's Bane and Queen Besmra whereas the corsairs and privateers use vessel names based on weapons possessed by these rulers, such as Drake's Tooth and Undying Gaze. References Sources 3rd Edition D&D * 4th Edition D&D * * Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Empires